


Non-Refundable Birthday Gifts

by DodgerBear



Series: The Trevor Project [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: Ian’s birthday brings a surprise gift he never knew he wanted.





	Non-Refundable Birthday Gifts

“Mickey!” Trevor greeted in surprise. 

The community hall was busy with kids getting ready for a bake sale fundraiser. Mickey shifted awkwardly in the doorway. 

“Hey.”

“Everything okay?” Trevor prompted. 

It was very telling of how far he’d come that he got no pleasure from Mickey’s obvious discomfort. It’d only taken a decade but Trevor was finally over Ian Gallagher. 

“Yeah. Fine. You got a second?”

“Sure. Come to my office before these guys sign you up to sell cupcakes all day.”

Mickey followed Trevor to the far corner of the hall and through a door into a small private space. Trevor leaned against the desk and folded his arms across his chest. 

“What’s going on?”

Mickey took a breath before he spoke. “I wanted to say thank you. Speaking up for us in court like that. I didn’t expect it.”

Trevor smiled pleasantly. “It’s okay. It felt like the right thing to do.”

“I dunno why you’d wanna help me out...”

Trevor laughed softly and shook his head. “I didn’t do it for you. I didn’t even do it for Ian. It was the right thing to do for Blake. We barely see him around here these days. But that’s fine. He’s got other stuff goin on in his life that needs his time. You gave him that. I’ll always be thankful to you for giving him that opportunity.”

Mickey nodded shyly. “It isn’t much. We don’t have much. But what we got, we’re gonna share it with the boys.”

“I met your son. He’s a good kid.” Trevor smiled. 

Mickey tilted his head in confusion and Trevor chuckled. “It was a long time ago. Thanksgiving. He came here looking for Blake. He introduced himself. You should be very proud. He’s got his head screwed on.”

Mickey blushed. “I am proud. But Yev turning out the way he has is mostly down to Ian. He’s raised a good kid.”

Trevor shrugged casually. “Maybe you see it that way. My guess is Ian would tell a different story.”

“Maybe. So yeah...uh...I just wanted to say thanks. I really appreciate what you did, whoever you did it for. It means a lot to me.” Mickey scratched his neck anxiously. 

Trevor extended his hand. “Take good care of them.”

Mickey shook the offered hand. “I will.”

 

Ian was at work doing a night shift. The snow was thick on the ground, more so than usual for mid-March, so most of his call outs were to fender benders or drivers in ditches. Nothing too serious. His rig partner, Donna, was the yin to his yang. Or yang to his yin. Whatever. They balanced each other out. When he was angry with Mickey about something she had a way of talking him around to see the other side of the story and he wasn’t always sure how he got there. It was witchcraft, he accused her many times over the last four years. 

“So what does that mean? Guardianship...”

Ian glanced at Donna as she navigated the slushy highway. 

“It’s a court order meaning he’s now our responsibility. We have parental rights to make decisions. Stuff like that.”

She smiled across at him. “So just like another son.”

Ian’s expression darkened and he shook his head. It was only when he was signing the paperwork for Blake in the clerk’s office that he realized he was now more of a parent to Blake than he was Yev. It bothered him immensely but Mickey, Yev and Blake were so elated at the outcome that he didn’t have the heart to piss on their parade. 

“Technically I’m nothing to Yev. Just the guy that lives with his father.” Ian didn’t mean to sound so bitter but it was exactly how he was feeling right then. 

Donna gasped in surprise. “No way! You’re his Dad.”

“Not in the eyes of the law. If anything happened to Mick...I wouldn’t be able to keep him with me. He’d end up living with Svetlana.”

“Well what do you need to do?” Donna was outraged. 

“Nothing I can do. I’m not his dad.” Ian shrugged. 

“What about if you and Mickey got married?”

Ian shook his head. “Wouldn’t make a difference. Svetlana would still have primary custody rights.”

“Jesus. I didn’t realise. That’s awful.” Donna sighed. 

Ian cracked a smile. “The good thing is that it would be the same if we were a straight couple. At least I’m not being attacked by an anti-gay law!”

 

After it was confirmed Blake was staying the older couple gave the go ahead for the younger boys to redecorate their bedroom. It was a gesture to Blake that he was starting afresh, one that he didn’t miss and appreciated very much. Him and Yev excitedly changed the room up to a shared liking. Settling Blake into the home on a more permanent footing only served to make Ian feel worse about his situation with Yev. Mickey noticed fairly quickly and waited until they were sharing a bath and he was resting his body weight against Ian’s chest, having nowhere to go. 

“You gonna tell me what’s goin on with you?”

“What dya mean?”

“You’ve been acting funny for weeks now. Is it Blake? Do you regret what we’ve done?”

Ian gasped loudly. “Mick! No!”

“Well what is it then? Something’s crawled up your dick.”

“Not the saying, Mick.” Ian huffed. 

“Just said it, didn’t I?”

Ian didn’t respond but Mickey wasn’t about to let it go. 

“Talk to me, Ian. I wanna help.”

The softness in Mickey’s tone affected Ian more than he expected. 

“It’s nothing. Well...nothing that can be helped. I just need time to get my head around it.” Ian sighed heavily. 

“The fuck? You’re scaring me man.”

“It’s Yev. Me and Yev. All this stuff with Blake and becoming his legal guardian has got me thinking about Yev. I am nothing to him.”

His words hit Mickey like a ton of bricks. “Fuck that shit. You’re everything to him.”

“Not legally. I’m more of a parent to Blake than I am to Yev in the eyes of the law. It kinda freaked me out.” Ian explained. 

“No. No way. I’m not havin that. No way.” Mickey spluttered and Ian just laughed bitterly. 

Mickey moved sharply to turn in the bath to face Ian. Water sloshed over the sides of the bath and soaked the floor but neither even noticed. Mickey grabbed Ian’s face in his hands and stared into his eyes. 

“You’ve been more of a Dad to Yev than I have over the years. You were there when I couldn’t bear to look at him. You looked after him when I went out to work. You helped me forgive myself for hating how we got him in the first place. You persuaded Svetlana to let him live with us permanently when she wanted to move away. You’re the one he goes to for _everything_. You are his Dad.” He stated emphatically. 

Ian’s eyes teared up and he reached up a hand to cup Mickey cheek. “I love you for sayin all that, Mick. I really do. But the fact is I’m not his Dad. I’m not anything.”

“How didn’t I think of this before now?” Mickey mumbled quietly. 

“We never had reason to. Blake just made me realize some stuff I’d never thought about. Like I said, it can’t be helped. I just need to get over it.” Ian pulled Mickey in so he could kiss him softly. 

Mickey didn’t know what else to say. He kissed Ian until the water got cold and then went to bed early to think about their situation. 

 

“Is Pops okay?” Yev asked Mickey one morning a few days later. 

“Yeah.”

“He seems sad. Do you think he might need his meds adjusted?” 

“He’s fine Yev.” Mickey snapped and instantly regretted it when he saw the hurt flash across his son’s face. 

“Message received.” Yev muttered and left the kitchen abruptly. 

Blake shook his head. “He’s right about Ian. He does seem sad.”

“I know. But the problem doesn’t have a solution. It’s not his meds. I’ll go apologize to Yev.” 

 

The younger Milkovich was laying on his bed when Mickey followed him, trying to read a copy of The Great Gatsby but failing miserably. 

“Sorry kid. I didn’t mean to snap.”

Yev shrugged churlishly. “Whatever. Sorry for giving a shit.”

Mickey perched on the edge of the bed and took the book out of Yev’s hands. 

“Drop the attitude. I’m tryna apologize here.”

Yev rolled his eyes but didn’t argue. 

“Ian’s dealing with some stuff. We both are. It’s not his meds. It’s nothing bad really. Just gonna take some time.”

“I don’t understand. Tell me what it is.” Yev implored. 

Mickey smiled sadly. “Now that he is Blake’s legal guardian it made him realize that you are not his son, legally speaking. He’s spent the last seventeen years being a father but doesn’t have any parental rights and shit to go with it. He’s not feelin the best about it. And neither am I.”

Yev’s jaw dropped open. “Fuck. I didn’t realize...”

“None of us did. It was only when he signed Blake’s paperwork. He’s feelin sore about it. But it’ll be okay.” Mickey assured his son. 

Yev reached out a hand to his father and Mickey met him halfway, grabbing his hand and holding it in both of his. They weren’t the types to be overly touchy-feely but Mickey would never deny his boy affection if he needed it. 

“Should I talk to him?” Yev asked. 

Mickey smiled. “He’ll be okay.”

 

Blake wasn’t sure what to make of the situation when Yev talked to him later that night. He punched his pillow into shape and flopped into bed beside Yev. 

“Pops is...I dunno if sensitive is the right word...family means everything to him. His parents were fucked up and his sister became guardian of him and his siblings. You saw them at Christmas. They’re like a pack.” Yev explained to Blake. 

“I get that. It was fuckin cool to see them fight to the death over the last turkey leg.” Blake snorted out a laugh. 

Yev’s face twisted in a grimace. “It’s a weird thing. I don’t see him any different to my Dad. He’s literally my father. That’s it. Done deal. And I guess I didn’t question that he felt the same about me.”

“He _does_ feel the same about you.” Blake said firmly. “You’re his kid. To fuck with biology. He doesn’t care about that shit.”

Yev smiled. “I know. That’s what makes it weird. Here we were not giving any fucks that our DNA doesn’t match when it was a much bigger deal. If anything happened to my Dad I wouldn’t be able to stay with Pops.”

“You’d go to your Mom, right?” Blake asked and Yev nodded. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I love my Mom. She’s a badass bitch who’s got my back unconditionally. But I couldn’t live with her.”

“No?” Blake seemed surprised. Svetlana’s apartment was bigger than their house and kitted out like a show home. 

“I’m too much like Orange Boy.” Yev grinned. 

“Ian?” Blake’s spluttering laugh filled the room. “She call him that?”

“Yeah. A few days here and there is fine but we get on each other’s nerves after that.”

“I guess I can see that.”

Yev yawned sleepily. “I feel like I wanna speak to Pops about it but I don’t know what to say.”

Blake leaned over and kissed his forehead. “Don’t plan it. Just see how it goes.”

“Yeah. Night babe.”

“We’re doin pet names now?” Blake snickered. 

“You call me Zhenya...”

“That’s your nickname.”

Yev chuckled. “It’s an _affectionate_ nickname. Like babe.”

“Whatever.”

“You want me to pick something else? Honey? Sweetheart? Darling?” Yev teased. 

Blake turned over to face away from Yev. “Call me what you like. You know I’ll answer.”

Yev closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile on his face. His boyfriend said the sweetest things sometimes. 

 

Yev struggled to find a way to approach Ian over the next few days and when it started to make him really uneasy he knew it needed to be confronted. He turned to the smartest person he knew for help.  

“Hey Yev.” Lip greeted him brightly when he went to see him at work. 

Lip had previously been a bike mechanic, which made for a lot of good conversation starters when Blake first arrived on the scene, but now worked as a app tester for an online gambling company based on a business park in the Northside. 

“Hey. You busy?” Yev smiled nervously. 

Lip shook his head. “Not for you. You wanna come get a soda?”

Yev nodded and followed Lip to the staff break room. It was empty so Lip pointed to some cushioned chairs by the window. 

“Take a seat.” He directed while he grabbed some cans of soda from the huge refrigerator in the corner. He joined Yev and popped open his can. 

“So what’s goin on? You been to your Mom’s place?”

Yev nodded. “Stayed there last night. Thought I’d swing by on my way home. I just wanted to ask your advice about something.”

“Oh?”

“Do you know anything about how to become someone’s legal guardian if they still have both of their parents?”

Lip’s face twisted into a confused frown. “Is this about Blake?”

Yev shook his head. “No. It’s about me. I want to make it official that Pops is my Pops. If that makes sense...”

Lip stared at him in surprise. “Really?”

“Yeah. Definitely. I want him to be recognized by the law as my father. It’s important to him and it’s important to me.”

“Did Ian bring this up?” Lip was aghast. 

“Fuck no! My Dad told me it was making him feel bad. Pops hasn’t mentioned it.” 

“Right. So you wanna look at options?”

“Yeah. I dunno where to start. Thought you might have a clue. You’ve been in the system with Pops right?”

“Too many times, yeah. But I was an adult when Fiona got the kids. I can help you look into it though. Let’s go to my office.”

 

“Babe, help me with this?”

“You forgot how to read?” Blake glanced at the packet of papers on the bed in their room. 

“I thought since you were adopted you might have a clue.”

Blake chuckled. “I didn’t adopt _myself_.”

Yev glared at his boyfriend. “I just need you to check I’ve filled in all the boxes right.”

Blake smirked and picked up the packet. “I thought you were the wannabe lawyer here.”

Yev ignored him and Blake sat on the edge of the bed to read. Yev crawled behind him and waited for him to finish. 

“Looks good to me. When are you showing Ian?” Blake asked. 

Yev reached over to run his fingers through the longer hair at the nape of Blake’s neck. “It’s his birthday next week. Maybe then...”

“That’s nice. Was your Mom okay with it?”

Yev smiled and nodded. “Totally. Even she thought it was good sense.”

“And your Dad?” Blake prompted. 

“Keeping it a surprise for him too.”

Blake put the paperwork down and turned to Yev, drawing him in for a soft kiss. 

“Wanna make out for a while?” He grinned at his boyfriend. Yev giggled and dragged him closer. 

 

Mickey was making Ian pancakes in the kitchen when the birthday boy woke up and padded through in just his boxer shorts. 

“Hey. Happy birthday. I was gonna bring this to you in bed.”

Ian grinned sleepily and stretched his arms above his head, giving Mickey a front row seat to the gun show. Being in his mid-thirties had done nothing to Ian’s ability to maintain his physique. Between regular runs, a couple of gym sessions and his heavy lifting job Ian was, in Mickey’s opinion, fit as fuck. 

“Enjoying that?” Ian teased, lowering his hand to scratch at his happy trail. 

Mickey licked his lips. “Don’t start something you can’t finish before the kids wake up.”

“Is that a challenge Mick?” Ian cocked an eyebrow. 

Mickey was saved from a response by Yev bursting into the kitchen. 

“Happy birthday Pops!”

Ian beamed happily and hugged the boy. “Thanks kiddo. You want pancakes?”

“Always.”

Blake appeared and fist-bumped Ian. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks Blake.”

They sat down to eat and Yev was anxiously fiddling with his fork so much he dropped it three times. 

“We gotta get you plastic baby spoons again?” Mickey joked. 

Ian finished his breakfast and put his dishes in the sink. He leaned down to kiss Mickey sweetly. “Thanks Mick. I gotta get ready for work.”

“You should open my present now.” Yev blurted out. 

Blake reached for his hand under the table and rubbed calmly circles on his wrist. 

“I thought we’d do presents tonight when we all get home...” Ian smiled. 

“Just one before you go?” Blake grinned teasingly. 

With a chuckle, Ian shrugged and nodded. “Sure.”

Yev left the room and was back in a flash with a gift wrapped package. He handed it to Ian with trembling hands. Mickey glanced at Blake curiously but the younger boy just smirked in reply. 

“Thanks guys.” Ian beamed. 

Blake held up his hands. “This one is all Yev. You’ll get my gift later.”

Ian nodded and started to open the paper. As it fell away Ian could see what was inside. He took a step back and leaned against the counter, taking a deep breath. 

“What...? Yev. Is this real?” He stumbled over his words as his throat tightened. 

Yev filled up with tears too. “Yeah. If you wanna.”

“The fuck is it?” Mickey frowned in confusion. 

Ian shook his head, completely unable to speak. Yev looked at his father nervously. 

“Adoption papers. It’s called second parent adoption. It means Pops can adopt me officially without removing the rights of my existing parents.” He explained. 

Mickey’s eyes widened. “Are you serious?”

Yev nodded firmly. “I did some research. Not every state does it, but Illinois does. Unmarried same-sex partners included.”

Ian’s hands were shaking so much he had to put the papers down on the counter. “Yev, is this what _you_ really want? Or is it because you think it’s what I want. Because I do, but only if it’s right for you. I don’t _need_ this to be your Pops. You know that, right?”

Yev stood up and approached Ian. “It’s a million percent what I want. My Mom is fine with it too. I talked to her before I did this.”

Tears rolled down Ian’s face and he pulled Yev into a tight hug. They cried on each other for a long moment, leaving Mickey and Blake to gaze emotionally at their partners. 

“You okay with this, Mickey?” Blake murmured quietly. 

Mickey smiled back at him. “Just confirming what I already knew.”

Yev sniffed and wiped his eyes. “You know it’s non-refundable right?”

“It better be.” Ian laughed. 

 

Ian called in a favor with one of the younger guys at work who always needed the overtime and got his shift covered for the day. He spent it with Yev while Mickey and Blake did a shorter shift at the auto shop. They filled in all of the paperwork and got it ready to be notarized. By mid-afternoon they were all back home, dragging blankets and cushions into the living room to watch a Godfather marathon. 

“The second one is the best.” Blake’s tone left no room for argument. 

Yev ignored the tone. “Don’t be ridiculous. That’s bullshit!”

Ian put on a stern voice. “Yevgeny. Don’t be mean to your brother.”

Mickey and Yev burst into inappropriate laughter but Blake shuddered in disgust. 

“What the FUCK is wrong with you people?!”

And, well, that just made them all laugh harder. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My knowledge of the Illinois legal system is from Google, so ignore any obvious factual errors.


End file.
